


Where The White Wolf Roams

by Posh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posh/pseuds/Posh
Summary: Geralt of Rivia continues his life on the path. These are after the events after " Blood & Wine" as well as the " Wild Hunt".Chapter 1:  centers around a Garkain hunting and ending around a plummet into the depths .
Relationships: Wait and see ;) - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Where The White Wolf Roams

Geralt huffed after a fight with a Garkain, he could see his breath in Toussaint's chilly night air. There was blood dripping down the Withers armor, most of it was the Garkains when it lunged at him, some of it was his.The witcher had pierced it through the throat. It wasn't before the Garkain sunk it's teeth into the witchers shoulder  
Geralt could be sure the monster got an uglier taste in its mouth than its mug. He'd taken black blood before the encounter just incase the Garkain got hungry. 

The old witcher grabbed the monster by the head and sliced clean through it. Geralt set the head down that had become loose from the neck. The witcher cleaned the silver blade on the sleeve of his forearm before sheathing it. " Roach" Geralt called his Mare in a gravely tone. The witcher gave a whistle bringing the Mare trotting through the woods. 

Geralt took the hook from his belt before crouching down and hooking the Garkain through it's jaw. " Strange third one...around here" he said to himself as he looked around the area. There were deep catastrophes running under beauclair, but this wasn't Beauclair. It was just off the main road by several rounded stones that dotted the area. 

It was peculiar, as geralt took rope from Roach's saddle his mind was turning. The witcher questioned the stones all together. They were rounded, but they were too uniform in the tall grass. Geralt latched the Garkain's head to Roach flank. " Easy now Roach.." he soothed the horse as there was a shifting of rocks that got Roach gritty. ' Time to take a closer look…' Geralt thought as he heard the shifting further down. 

The witcher grabbed cat potion from the mare's saddle bags and taking a drink of it. He whipped some drops that had been dripping down his beard with the back of his hand. His already keen eyes began to sharpen more thanks to the potion. Geralt wadded through the grass over flattened parts that had been from his fight. The Garkain had racked the ground a few times to get at him. 

Geralt moved to one of the rocks crouching down he felt the front of the stone feeling slight indents. "Hmm...Etchings" The witcher whispered under his breath as he pulled some grass from its front. With his heightened witcher senses he could see it. Weathered away words perhaps a name, The end date was there though. Geralt stood straight before checking another stone. Where he was standing must have been an old grave yard. 

Then the Witcher heard it again the sound of falling rocks. There was no cliff face or bluff nearby. What Geralt saw was flat land and a dirt path nearby. There shouldn't have been any sounds of stone. When the Witcher took a step forward he got his answer. The rocks were shifting from beneath him and it was getting louder. "...Shit" was all Geralt could sat as the earth gave way beneath him. The witcher tried to scraped his hands against the sides,but it was too late. 

Geralt was sent plummeting down into darkness it felt like eternity till he finally landed. The air was half knocked out of him as the witcher rolled to his side. There were bits of stone still falling then a large crumbling of earth. Geralt peered up seeing one of the headstones hurtling down into the hole at him. The witcher quickly cast the sign for Quin in a hurry. Geralt winced a moment as the rock crashed onto the barrier followed by more earth. 

When the Gaekain crashing nto the ground from their fight it must have shaken the earth of the Catacombs beneath. Geralt was going to be buried If he didn't do something soon. The witcher only had a small pocket of time as he cast Aard blowing stones away. His barrier abandoned, Geralt scrambled quickly over the rocks. As his eyes adjusted to their surroundings he'd been right catacombs. This had been where the Garkain's had been crawling out of. 

The witcher looked up *' not getting out that way'* Geralt thought gazing hard up out of the hole at the starry night sky. If he was going to find a way out it wasn't going to be from standing still. The witcher started to walk exploring the catacombs for a way our. There were skeletons and corpses half rotted in their beds of earth. Then finally old torches that had gathered dust on the walls. Geralt snapped his finger using igni to light it. There came a moan from behind him 

It caused the witcher to pull out his swords turning swiftly he sliced through something. A ghostly looking specter, that seemed just as shocked to see him. 

" I've been ripped in TWAIN!!! " bellowed the specter as its center reformed. It appeared to be a well dressed spector in a splendid jerkin and billowy sleeves. " Slipped off my mortal coil!! I do die!"

" you're already dead…" Geralt said thinking the specter could give Jaskier a run for his money in theatrics. " You can cut the wailing...Is there a way out of here?" 

The ghost turned looking annoyed at the witcher. It had been practicing for just this sort of event and now it was being forced to deal with an uncouth. As well as uncultured witcher of all things. " I'll have you know, I acted in all the famous theaters across Toussaint, I played a great Brigadier General in ' A call to honor'...I am , Leonard Simbeni-..." The ghost started till the witcher walked right through the specter having heard enough. " Why ,I never! ...Rude!" The Spector huffed watching Geralt go. " Oh! not that way you'll wander into Livia's crypt and she'll wake everyone else." 

Geralt glanced back at the ghost "This will go quicker if you pointed the way" The witcher told the spector before looking around a corner. There were other chambers and only dead insight.

"...How about, I tell you about my lifes work and then, I shall show you the way out. It has been so very long since, I had a fresh living face...yours will have to do" Leonard the specter told the witcher willing to settle for a dullard. 

Geralt turned back wondering how he kept landing in these situations. Where he had to listen or do things that took up more of his time. He could have been halfway back to his vineyard by now and a drink. " ..Alright...I'll listen, but after that you help me out of here." He said as politely as a tired witcher could. Which seemed to thrill the ghost as he took a seat. 

" good good..it all started when, I was but a lad of nine.." Leonard started finding his own words inspiring. 

Geralt rolled his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. This was going to be a long night. After the story about Leonard's first love the 'Bonnie and Buxom Benella' . The witcher had taken to quietly meditating as the specter carried on. It could have been worse. As he waited out the Spector life story. The witcher could feel his aches subsiding from his previous fight. Geralt opened his eyes after some time and the dawn light could be seen creeping in. 

" I thought, my father had disowned me and I was to inherit nothing but superior acting skills from him " Leonard said floating and turning to the witcher who looked just as a annoyed as he'd been with his father " ah, yes you understand my frustration with this passage of my life" the ghost said as he watched geralt get up " Where are you going witcher" 

" Out of here, you've had all night and you haven't told me how to get out of here. " Geralt told Leonard as he shifted his shoulders a bit. He'd have welcomed a fight with wraiths all night then this. Geralt would have preferred hearing Dandelion taking all night. Though he'd never admit it the Bards story telling was better than a ghosts. 

" I am almost done...and before you go might you take my bones with you?" Leonard said before motioning to a skeleton covered in cobwebs and dust " not as handsome as, I once was"

Geralt crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the ghost. " How about you shut up...you give me quiet and I'll bury your bones on the banks of Beauclair's river." Geralt offered which was more than the specter deserved. He held wanted to send the spirit off like a wraith. 

" oh..I was rather hoping for a more tasteful venue " Leonard started before shutting up as he got a hard look from the witcher " fine….fine the river will be fine" 

With that the Witcher moved gathering up the Spector's bones into what was left of an old shroud. Geralt had to endure a bit more of Leonard's life story on the way out of the catacombs. There was an old cellar where the old yard keeper had kept tools. One blow from Aard below the cellar door off its hinges. In the morning light the specter disappeared. Geralt wondered if it had just wandered off. He imagined being a ghost cooped up in a grave for so long would be lonely. The old witcher hoped when the time came his brothers, Ciri , or Yenn would do as they'd done for Vesemir so there wouldn't be any part of him lingering. He loved them all,but after it all was over he wanted to rest. As he buried the bones along the beach near the river. It was time to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello , I am Posh and this is my first Fanfic. After some coaxing and advice from friend. I have decided to take a whack at it. You may notice some grammer and punctuation issues. I do have dyslexia, So if you are to judged as a reader. I ask you to do so with care . That being said , I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
